heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.05 - It's no small feat to beat Mittasurie
A shadow cloaked figure stand in the dojo eyes closed but his ears alert. His muscles and body ache from the fight at the barber shop earlier the shadows help him heal his wounds. Deep breaths can be heard as his mind puts his body in a trance like state in the silence that surrounds him. The small scratches and bruises heal fully from only 40 mins in this state. Shrinking Violet slowly creaks open the door and slides her way inside, looking curiously around. It was her first time in the training facility, and she was just in from patrol around Legion HQ, so she was in likely her most familiar outfit. Wreathed in darkness, Mitt escapes her eye for the moment as she makes her way towards the gymnastics equipment. She has yet begin anything yet, but seems quite intrigued by the setup. Emerald eyes open from the sound of creaks from the door. Mittasure watches the mysterious women as she roams the training room looking at the equipment. His cloak slowly fades as he is fully healed he crack his neck and flexes his muscles waking them from their slumber a slight ahem can be heard from his lips as he tries to get Vi's attention." Excuse me you new here miss?" Doctor Umoja floats into the room, talking to his coms link. "Yes, Please, notify me one Bobby is out of surgery." Umoja touches the ground, when he notices Mittasurie's voice and answers the question, "This is Shrinking Violet. I am sorry that you are still meeting all of our members such is how our team functions. You have to three more members to meet." Umoja makes his way to the gun range, he pausies for a moment to turn back to the duo. "Thank you for your help, tonight." With her back turned, Violet is oblivious still to the other teammate in the room, regardless of the shroud. Moving up to a gymnasts mat, she instead starts a series of simple stretches. She was just starting to turn at the waist, when the slight cough makes her 'JUMP, spinning on the spot. Her eyes go from wary surprise, to a sort of entranced awe rather quickly though. By the time Doctor Umoja answers Mitt's question, she had already stepped closer and was leaning in to look at his armor. "Is... sorry is that.. gravitic.. but... the armor suggests... This material is amazing.", she hushes, looking absolutely perplexed. "It's almost gravitic in nature... but..Oh!". She blinks, then blushes as she realizes how close she was getting. Stepping back, she smiles sheepishly and says "H_Hello. I'm Salu Digby.. codename Shrinking Violet. A pleasure to meet you.. Mister..." A raised brow can be seen as he watches Salu examine him and Doctor umoja introduce her. The question of his armor being repeated again and again make him wonder but he places it aside as speaks." No at least as far as I know it of magic in origin but I have not tested all of my abilities yet I learn with practice." Shrinking Violet's expression sparks, as though a codeword broke. "Magic! I thought it was odd... It looked very advanced... I mean, I've seen experiments done but.. erm.. That is, you..." Now she was taking in the whole picture. "You aren't from.. er.. if its not rude to ask.. now.. are you? I don't think I've seen equipment quite the like yet." Doctor Umoja lets the duo continue talking as he starts up the VR shooting range. He asks the computer to start Umoja 167, and I would like to hear music tonight. Play, I'll take the A-Train by Duke Ellighton. Mittasurie Shrugs his shoulders and gives a gentle nod" You could say I'm from the past even though I'm not sure. The books I have read on the history don't follow what I experienced so I'm unsure. I know for certain though that I'm not from around here. My name is Mittasurie nice to meet you Salu Digby" Shrinking Violet ooohs softly, eyes lighting up again. "Further back from now? Interesting.. I'm.. sort of in the same boat. From the other direction though.", she emphasizes, gesturing over her shoulder. "A warrior of some description clearly, were you in a position of command?" Her expression was politely curious... perhaps a step further. Bright and cheerful however, she leans back and reaches for the parallel bars above her head, slowly pulling herself up. Mittasurie Chuckles and shakes his head. " Heavens sake no I was a black smith I trained with what I crafted to perfect it making me quite good with sword play. It was only after I woke up here in this land that my combat and magic seemed to be awakened." Shrinking Violet smiles and says "Well then what makes one a warrior, if not the capacity to defend what one cherishes. Your craft is obviously important to you sir. Did you only train in swordsmanship, or did you have a grounding in unarmed combat as well?". Dropping her legs, she swings her body around on the uneven bars and simply does a few practice loops and rotations. Mittasurie Nods his head to confirm her question" I'm skilled in a decent amount of unarmed combat almost feels like I've been fighting all my life even though my life was quite peaceful before the events that brought me here. Why do you ask are you looking to test thy skill in a spar?" "Oh.. I.. uhm. I was more curious than anything really. However, if you'd like... I would love to see what sort of techniques were common to your era.", she says, keeping her eyes on the conversation despite constantly reorienting on the bars. She dismounts with a single flip, but lands unevenly and needs a step to stop herself properly. Well, she was still only just learning. "I believe, Doctor, that the section over here is appropriate for sparring?" She waves her hand in the general direction of the boxing ring and octagonal cage ring. As the music stops, Umoja holsters his weapons and lets out a frustrated weapon. He walks over to Mittasure and Shrinking Violet and says, "Yes, unless you are looking for something a bit more dynamic, and you can step into the holographic area, and spar anywhere you desire. A mountaintop, a building, and sense you have come aboard I even added the head of a pin." Mittasurie Follows Vi's gaze to the ring then to the doctor with his vr training not yet familiar with it exact workings. He then walks after Vi to the ring of choice entering it's confines finding it suits the need." Very well I believe this will do I'm afraid if I try this altered reality I may use my abilities by accident in the real world and damage something at least for now this will do fine." Shrinking Violet steps into the octagonal ring, commonly associated with Mixed Martial Arts, she believes. "This will do then. Are we setting end conditions, or simply.. erm.. 'having at it', I believe is the term.". Regardless she crosses to one of the two marked starting positions, turning around and raising her arms. She had a side standing pose leading with her right. Both hands were raised, the lead to shoulder height the back to chest height, and her hands were open, cupped, and down turned. "A-also, uhm.. a-are we using natural ability, or.. s-special abilities?" "Do three five minute rounds? The first round should be with no abilities." Umoja folds his arms across his chest, "I would like to see what you when you can't use your powers. Mittasurie Shrugs" Sounds fair I'm up to the challenge if you are Salu" He takes his spot in the ring that was not taken by Salu going into stretches to flex his arms and legs muscles. Shrinking Violet nods her head and settles back on her stance. For now, her eyes were darting over Mittasurie's equipment. Taking note of armor joints, visible weaponry... it was unarmed combat yes but it still made little sense to attack somewhere that was reinforced. Moving her feet slowly, she begins to circle sidestepping to the left. Mittasurie Eyes lock on Vi's movements as he follow a similar movement around the ring to observe her movements. His arms bent and fists up but moving in a fluid motion side to side. His legs slightly bent.He moves nimbly on the balls of his feet keeping himself on his toes for any quick attacks. Shrinking Violet doesn't stop circling, but she does ever so slowly tighten her circle. She was wary, certainly, occasionally tilting her head to the side, or shifting her arms a few inches. Was she planning? It was hard to tell. All that was really certain was gradually, eventually, the tightening circle would bring them closer. Mittasurie Eye continue to watch carefully as he notices the circle slowly tighten in Vi's movements. He does a somersault roll along the ground in a tight ball using the spring of movement to propel him closer to her. Then quickly changes into a sitting crouch using the balls of his feet to steady himself then leap into the air over Vi head into a forward spinning flip aiming to land behind Vi directly but using the spin to hopefully throw her off. Once behind her he will try to sweep her legs out from her with a crouching leg sweep. Shrinking Violet sweeps her legs to the side, turning a quarter to her left and stepping back so once Mittasurie finishes his flip, he'll find himself slightly in front and beside her. She hops, almost steps, back over the crouching leg sweep, taking a pose almost reminiscent of a soccer player. While Mitt continues his leg sweep, she seeks to drive her off knee into the back of his head. "Hah!" Mittasurie Notices the shift in movement as he lands on the ground the he follows through with his sweep he extends his leg fully going into a full split just in time to bring his head under Vi's kick. His hands would then come almost instantly as goes down up crossed on either side of your leg aiming to catch it. If he does both hands will aim to twist pull you to the ground with surprising strength. Shrinking Violet struck with her knee, and only JUST manages to stop her strike short of your hands. This does however leave her forward heavy, so she pushes off with her remaining leg and tumbles over Mittasurie's head, going first into a handstand in front of Mitt's splits, and then rolling into a tumble and pushing back to her feet. Turning around after, she has a brow up, perhaps a wary glance at Mitt's new stance, certainly more alert! Mittasurie Quickly brings down his hands to the mat of the ring pressing down first fingers and thumps spread then his other hand doing the same. Then with what looks like a quick pump action of his forearm and upper body pushes himself up into a hop from her previous position. as soon the feet hit the ground he springs by up spinning his body and legs into a round house kick aimed at Vi's stomick with flat of his foot. if it hits it will definitely wind her. Shrinking Violet raises her shin and lowers her elbow, both to receive and disperse Mitt's roundhouse kick. She plants her grounded foot but still skids a half inch or so from the follow through. Trying to act fast, she drops her shin guard and tries to wrap her arm around Mitt's leg, following through with a sharp twist that would lead into a take down attempt. Doctor Umoja applauds as he watches them fight, "Hmm, now, I would like to see you use your powers in the battle. Mittasurie Eyes you like a shark as his foot is blocked and disperse he pulls his leg back luring your arm to try and catch it at the same time using the left over spin to send his other leg at your arm or more correctly just under your elbow aiming to pins and needle your forearm with the shock if it hits if nots mitt spin to the ground land on one knee to the left side of Vi. Shrinking Violet catches the referee's call to switch to powers, which is fortunate. She may not have avoided the strike otherwise! She very quickly shrinks just enough that the kick dusts over her elbow, quite nearly scuffing her uniform, and resizing back to normal as she rolls into a forward tumble. She pushes back to her feet, now back in her original starting position and pose. Only proper, as this is technically a new round. Smiling sweetly, she says "Y-you're very good. Were you from orient re~.. er.. I suppose you wouldn't know would you." Mittasurie Skims past Vi's elbow and is send spinning to the ground landing on his right knee the leather padding absorbing the impact. His eyes then raise to Vi's words a smile would be seen if it was not hidden by his scarf." Your not bad yourself if we're doing powers next am I allowed magical weapons or just my magic in general?" Doctor Umoja shakes his head, "No weapons, just magic in general." Shrinking Violet raises a brow at the mention of weapons, eyeing of course the obvious ones... the throwing knives across Mitt's chest. She takes a deep breath, and settles herself, nodding slowly when Umoja clarifies, and lightly loosening her shoulders with a few warm-up circles. Eyeing Mitt steadily, she once again starts that slow circling. Mittasurie Shrugs and nods as he gets to his feet. His eyes rest on Vi's from were she stands. Not wasting time a darkness fills the ring blinding normal sight or light. Mittasuries disappears into the darkness moving stealthily knowing Vi's location but wondering if she knows his. Doctor Umoja speaks on his com link, "Yes, I understand you need to get home. I can take your place at the hospital. Thank you for staying. If you ever need anything, please let me know." Umoja turns to look at the sparring partners and says, "I am afraid I am going to have to monitor the videos of this sparring session. I am needed elsewhere." Umoja says, "I think next time you spar, you should take turns not using your powers while sparring. Shrinking Violet 's first reaction to being blinded is to grope at her belt pouch, but of course she realizes that would hardly be fair. Her multitool wasn't a power... it was closer to a weapon in any case. She tries, fruitlessly, to peer through the impenetrable veil, and soon has to give it up, simply closing her eyes altogether. Hearing, touch, both would have to guide her. Not that she could boast being nearly the blind fighter as a teammate of hers, but it was worth a try! Mittasurie Stands quietly not moving in the darkness. His mind focus's and a dark figure is conjured in his likeness. The figure moves like Mittasure but of course is not him but does Vi know this. The figure moves running to Vi's location with great speed it movements if some how detected would seem it coming from the left what will Vi do. Shrinking Violet doesn't actually move, so much as simply shrink, at least at first. It wouldn't be until she was about half a foot tall that she would do a daring, and potentially dangerous forward tumble, working on the idea that either Mitt can't see either, or at least her shrinking act would be hard to follow. Not knowing it was a decoy, she rolls between the shadow's legs and quickly up sizes on the other side, swinging around for a backhand strike to the temples. The dark figure is hit but as it is the figure explodes into a flash of orange light like flame ment to sear the eyes and senses but not burn or injure the noise my may cause deafness in the ears depending on how hard your hit. Shrinking Violet gives a sudden shriek, and equally as suddenly isn't there anymore! Leastwise, not as near as anyone present would be able to discern. As it was, she was crouched down on an oxygen molecule, rubbing at her eyes and doing her best to get over that ringing in her ears. "D-damn tendinitis!" Mittasurie Begins to focus a construct sphere of darkness around the area VI was last felt in making a almost invisible force barrier of darkness magic stronger then the darkness that surrounds. He then begins to make it shrink smaller and smaller around the area hoping to squeeze on you with it his by making it so small it captures you. Shrinking Violet was moving steadily through the darkness, trying to find somewhere she could see once she enlarged. From down here it was really an incredible sight. Small voids of force were literally holding photons of light in pl~erp! She... hit.. a barrier? And the barrier was moving! She had been enlarging of course, but she wasn't even an inch tall yet and already she felt trapped. So, she did the one thing she could think to do.. and enlarged all at once, seeing if that would be sufficient to POP the field trying to encase her! Only intenting to capture Vi with the sphere and force a give up he could put more focus into making the sphere shrink faster but that would mean he could crush her. He shakes his head seeing he just thought of move on the fly to combat her shrinking. He finally desides to out right release the bind." I give I don't want to risk hurting an allie with an ability I just learned in the heat of the moment." Shrinking Violet stumbles when the orb pops, almost losing her footing as she unsteadily hits the ground. "W-woooah.. t-that was... a thing. Not much can stop me up when I'm that small... That’s... magic?" Vi says, tilting her head curiously. "Well, I'm glad to be fighting with it, rather than against it to be sure." Mittasurie Nods lightly to your words dispersing the darkness revealing the ring once more" I would not want to use that technique again with someone like you. It takes all my focus to control a construct of normal size to have someone on the level you were in if I focused to much it would not of stopped I need to practice more control before I ever use it again." Shrinking Violet nods lightly, dropping her stance as the darkness disperses and taking a few tired steps forward. Patting a hand on Mitt's shoulder, she says "W-well, its good to know we have a strong team roster. I'm more than happy to have you watching my back." Mittasurie Smiles pulling down his scarf to show it" I'm just glad to have friends again let alone a team of them my memories before coming to this land were not happy memories. It's place I don't want to go back to because there is nothing there. Category:Log